


Enloquecer de amor

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Key of the Starry Sky Arc, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Le ama y es dicho sentimiento el que le otorga un alma; y la condena. Porque Lucy, como el sol, es inalcanzable para sus manos desnudas de muñeca podrida.





	Enloquecer de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "mad" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Michelle/Lucy.
> 
> Extensión: 398 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Esto acaba de destronar a "Liss" como mi drabble favorito. No sé, solo me ha gustado, lo que es sorprendente. Bendita sea Michelle y su angst (?).
> 
> Ya pasó junio, lo sé, pero tengo la política de al menos intentar terminar mis proyectos. Happy Pride Month.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers Saga Llave del Cielo Estrellado.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

Comprende lo incorrecto de sus sentimientos, sus acciones y, ante todo, su propia existencia. Pese a lo que pueda parecer Michelle comprende que no ha escogido el camino correcto. Sin embargo y para sus propios lamentos, también comprende que una muñeca no debería tener caminos para empezar. Es uno o nada; y ella anhela algo más que la nada llegado a ese punto.

Michelle anhela amor, amor puro y real como el que experimentan los demás, aquellos conformados por algo más que tela y felpa. Anhela ser algo más que el juguete olvidado, la infancia perdida. La anhela a ella, el sol de su vida, su motivo de ser. Si hubiera una razón, una sola, por la que un juguete podría llegar a albergar alma, aquella solo podría ser ansiar el amor de su dueño. Ser algo más que un objeto, ser un compañero real, un amigo fidedigno, poseer un lazo mutuo.

Es por eso que Michelle comprende su propia locura, por esa sencilla razón. Michelle busca algo más que ser una simple compañera, en su lugar anhela ser la mitad de la vida de Lucy, tan irreemplazable al dueño como solo este debería serlo al objeto. Es debido a ello que es defectuosa: ama como no debe. Una muñeca está ahí para ser una amiga, no una amante. Por eso desea ser real, una persona de carne y hueso. Alguien así puede amar con libertad, de la forma correcta. Llora en sus noches solitarias más que solo su soledad, la agonía del abandono; llora lo imposible de su sueño. Grita en silencio la petición prohibida de su cuerpo, exige en suplicios la unión de sus labios. Ora por su amor, enloquecida.

Le ama y es dicho sentimiento el que le otorga un alma; y la condena. Porque Lucy, como el sol, es inalcanzable para sus manos desnudas de muñeca podrida, va más allá de lo que debería ser su propia compresión. Michelle no debería tener ni mundo ni corazón, pero los tiene ambos. Los dos se materializan en Lucy, como la belleza indescriptible que le tienta, la fuerza al pacto con el diablo. Porque ella es su dios y como tal Michelle solo puede arder al desearla, porque lo único que obtendrás del sol es quemarte hasta no ser más que cenizas.

Michelle comprende que si un muñeco puede albergar consciencia, entonces debería poder enloquecer de amor.


End file.
